


Crestfallen On The Landing

by YouCouldHaveMine (Original_Cypher)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Set soon after S3, emotional whiplash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/YouCouldHaveMine
Summary: Buck’s place is silent when Eddie lets himself in.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 361
Collections: Finished 911 Stories I Love





	Crestfallen On The Landing

It’s quiet when Eddie lets himself in. _Uncharacteristically_ quiet. Buck usually has some kind of background noise playing, when he’s home. The radio, a true crime podcast, music, the tv, youtube science shows, he cycles through those indiscriminately. He never wants to be alone with his thoughts, he claims. So it seems a little odd to Eddie to be greeted by complete silence. Buck had told him he’d be home all day. Granted, they didn’t _say_ Eddie would come by, and at what time, but that was heavily implied.

Eddie listens closer. The shower isn’t running. So that excludes Buck having just finished a workout. Out running an errand? His car is out front. Not too far, then. Maybe he went on a run? Perhaps Eddie walked in at the wrong time and Buck’s napping? 

Eddie considers. The thing is, if Buck had picked up his damn phone for the past half hour, he would have had a way to actually check rather than come in unannounced and wonder if he should call a search party. If Buck’s asleep, he doesn’t want to bug him. 

Something buzzes in the kitchen when Eddie tries calling again. Buck’s phone is plugged in. Eddie frowns down at the lit up display.

_Eds: I’ve done all the things but laundry. I’m done adulting. On my way._

_Eds: stopping by the store. Want me to grab something?_

_Eds: I got Sam Adams. Last chance to veto or place an order._

Eddie puts the six pack down on the counter. None of his messages have been read. 

Should he call out?

Eddie peers down the hall to Buck’s bedroom, speculative.

He likes the new place. Buck has a room with a door, now. As much as he liked the loft, Buck has insisted to everyone who would listen that one of the great perks of _this_ new apartment is that his room, bedding and closet don’t constantly smell like cooking. In Eddie’s opinion, the backyard doesn’t hurt, either. According to Bobby and Athena, it’s because Buck wants Christopher to be able to get around easily everywhere in his home. Frankly, Eddie hasn’t dared asking for confirmation from the man himself. He’s too scared he might melt on the spot if it’s true. Especially because, to Buck, to just… casually make such a meaningful adjustment like this, would be no big deal. And Eddie’s not good with words, so he’s not sure he could explain that _it is,_ without just… bawling.

He scratches under his chin. He’s just gonna peer in, see if Buck’s taking a nap. Right? It’s like he’s checking up on Christopher during the night. If Buck’s sleeping, he’ll send one more text to say he dropped by, leave the beer and make his way back home. There’s no need to call out and wake him. Eddie is well placed to know that whatever rest they randomly manage to get is precious.

He pads down the hall on soft feet. There is no more sound here than there was in the other parts of the house. He pushes open the door to the bathroom. Empty. Buck’s bedroom door is halfway opened. Eddie makes himself poke his head in quickly, leaving himself no further opportunities to consider all the ways that could be seen as creepy. 

He deflates. The bed is empty, more or less made. A pair of jeans has been discarded on top of the covers. “The hell?”

Eddie walks back to the living room. “No era en cerio cuando dije que trataras que no te secuestren—“ he grumbles under his breath. He’s not sure what to do. They’ve got keys to be able to let themselves in to each other’s places, and be able to pick up something, but… they’ve never actually talked about whether it’d be weird to show up and… wait for the other, if it wasn’t planned. He feels kind of rude, somehow, being in Buck’s space while Buck’s obviously occupied elsewhere. Maybe he forgot. Or maybe Eddie read too much in their half assed plans making and decided they had settled on a concept while Buck hadn’t.

He sighs, bummed at the prospect of going back home.

Laundry it is, then.

 _Joy_.

When is summer camp over, again?

Right, in ten more days.

How is Eddie ever going to survive letting his baby go to university? _How?_ Christopher is already fascinated by the concept of dorms and Eddie’s an empty nester after a mere four days. 

His thoughts trail off as his gaze falls on the french doors. They’re ajar.

Oh. Buck’s probably in the yard! Duh. If he’s in the above-ground swimming pool they put together the other day, that explains why he wouldn’t have his phone with him. Grinning, Eddie slips outside and heads over. And everything turns cold.

His thoughts crystallize and shatter in an instant. His blood turns ice in his veins, chilling his entire body on the spot.

Even gravity seems to shift. It’s like the ground abruptly fell away from his feet.

And yet, he’s simultaneously taking off at the fastest run he’s ever done.

Buck is in the water, floating.

Face down.

Eddie reaches the pool in seconds. His chin collides painfully with something as he vaults, rather than climbs, the ladder, and throws himself fully clothed in the water. His shoes slip and slide on the plastic sheeting of the bottom, but he gets to Buck. His skin is cold. And slippery, but he manages to haul his upper body out of the water easily. Too easily.

Buck is flailing and sputtering, staring wide eyed. “Holy _shit_ , you scared the fuck out of me!” he cries out, gasping for breath.

Eddie has got both his hands on Buck’s face, disbelieving, heart still hammering frantically in his throat. “I scared you?! _I_ scared _you_ ?!” he shouts. “I find you face down floating in water and _you’re_ scared?!”

“What ar-... wha…” Buck is staring. Confused. Clearly still reeling from being startled. “Eddie, I’m okay,” he chooses to say, eventually, over the questions that he obviously has. Eddie realizes he’s still more or less pawing at Buck’s face and neck. Yes, dios, _obviously_ he’s got a pulse, he’s talking to you.

Eddie finds he can’t really form words, or get his eyes to stop being wide with sheer terror. It makes Buck barrel on.

“Well, no. I’m not… _okay_ ,” he amends. “Because. You know. Water. Tsunami. Which is exactly why I’m doing these, like, exercises.” He’s rambling. Which is… good. It’s _Buck_. It’s normal. Buck exhales noisily. “Also, someone just gave me a fucking heart attack.” He smiles awkwardly, looking a little worried, now, because Eddie is still pretty much frozen.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Eddie manages to blurt out in lieu of explanation. And then, he’s got an armful of wet, cooled-skin Buck. He’s not sure if he did this or if Buck did, but it helps. His heart is beating so hard and fast, Buck must be feeling it like punches to the chest. “I thought you were dead,” Eddie says. And he’s shocked to find his voice thin and wobbly when the words come out. “I thought I found you-...” His voice cracks. He can’t even finish the thought. He sounds like he’s about to cry.

Is he?

He can’t process anything much beyond _oh my_ god _, Buck, don’t ever do that again_.

Buck is speaking. He’s using soothing tones and rubbing up and down Eddie’s spine. He can discern words like _I’m okay_ and _you’re good_ and _I’m alright_ and _I got you._

Eddie leans back, peering into Buck’s face. Somehow, it’s this moment, meeting Buck’s definitely lively eyes, that settles it. It sinks in: Buck is fine. Something in his chest loosens and he can fully exhale for the first time since he started running. Buck smiles a little, noticing the change. Whatever attack of panic Eddie spiraled into is ebbing away, though his heart rate is still going to need a few more minutes after this massive jolt of adrenaline. He pants, calming down, and lets his eyes drift closed in relief for a second.

Holy hell, this isn’t how he imagined his day off going. 

His senses are tuning back in, little by little. That's when his awareness logs in that he’s jumped into a pool wearing denim. And it _sucks_. Also, it’s _cold_.

“Why’d you put your freaking pool in the shade?” he whines, nonsensically.

Buck laughs softly. Close.

Right. Mostly naked Buck. Solid. Whom he’s still clinging to. Whose arm is wrapped around Eddie’s back, holding him safely pressed against his torso, while his free hand hangs on to the edge of the pool. Buck who’s uh, looking up from his lips. “Hi.”

“I got beer,” Eddie blurts out. He’s not sure if he should move. Buck isn’t.

Buck smiles wider. “This just keeps on getting better.”

Eddie shudders. “I…”

Buck blinks, eyes fleeting over Eddie’s face, eyebrows twitching minutely. “Let’s get you dry. You’re shaking.”

“I’ve…” Eddie unwinds his arms from around Buck’s neck, slowly. “...just had a fright.”

“Sorry.” Buck’s hands are on his waist. He’s still looking at Eddie like...

Eddie isn’t sure what makes him do it. What makes him brave enough to take the leap. But as his hands slip past Buck neck, they catch him as they go, and he gently tugs Buck to him, pulling himself closer. Buck’s face is cold, but it warms up quickly as their lips meet, and meet again, and don’t part. Eddie holds on and Buck presses one large hand between his shoulder blades and lets a moan escape into Eddie’s mouth.

They kiss until Buck’s skin doesn’t feel so chilled. Until Eddie stops shivering. Until Buck slips and catches himself and his foot brushes Eddie’s shoe and he starts laughing. 

They scramble out of the pool, and Eddie’s not sure what’s going to happen now, but before he can start _thinking_ , Buck throws a towel around his frame and reels him in, claiming his lips again. They kiss and chuckle as they stumble towards the house. Buck helps Eddie out of his soaked and clinging clothes. While he’s effectively undressing him, it doesn’t get sexual. They’re getting rid of the clothes that would drip all over the floor. It’s when Buck wraps the towel back around him as he shivers in his wet boxers that it hits Eddie. Buck’s being a gentleman.

Yes, they’re almost naked. Yes, they’re wet. Yes, they were just making out like teenagers. Yes, this is clearly hot and yes, they’re horny. But. Going further is an option. Not a given. 

“Aw, you _did_ get beer!” Buck cheers when they step inside.

“I almost left it there. Couldn’t find you.” Eddie dumps his dripping clothes in the sink, eyeing them critically.

Buck steps up behind him. “Would’ve been a shame if you had,” he says, low, in Eddie’s neck. He’s not being seductive, per se. There are no wandering hands. It’s more of a cuddle. It’s very Buck, to take advantage of every opportunity to be physically affectionate. Eddie can’t say he’s ever minded, but he clearly isn’t about to start _now,_ either. This simple kind of intimacy is something he misses, and he’s more than willing to indulge Buck _any_ time he wants to engage in it.

“On the other hand,” Eddie muses. “I’m pretty sure finding you like that took several years off my life.” There is still an undercurrent of dread that has yet to completely dissolve, crackling under his skin.

“I’m _sorry_.” Buck wraps him in a hug and presses his face to the back of Eddie’s neck.

“Nah. You didn’t do anything wrong. Bad timing.”

“Eh.” Buck muses. “If I’d known what the outcome would be, I might have-...”

“ _Don’t…_ even finish that sentence.” Eddie turns to glare at him.

“Too soon?”

“It will forever be too soon,” Eddie warns. “Unless you’d like me to start making jokes about being stuck underground?”

Buck swallows. “Point taken. Okay. No joking about horrible things.” Eddie leans up to kiss the pout off his lips.

Soon, it’s Buck’s turn to start shivering at the drops of water rolling from his soaked hair down the curve of his spine. He steps back and throws a look at the sink. “We can hang those outside in a bit,” he says. “I’m sure if you borrow some clothes, yours will be dry by tomorrow if you stay over. But, I think you’re gonna have to borrow some flip flops.”

Eddie snorts. “I’m sure that’ll look great. Me in your giant shoes.”

“Hey! I’m proportional.” Eddie gives him a look, biting back a smirk. Trust Buck to make accidental innuendo _now_. “Oh, shut up.”

“Nuh huh. I’ll be the judge of that.”

Buck's eyebrows shoot up. “Oh yeah?”

Eddie grins. He teases his lower lip between his teeth, considering what to say next. Buck’s eyes track the moment. “I’m curious, now. Invested.”

“Uh huh.” Buck smirks, puts his hands back on Eddie’s hips over the cotton, stepping in close. “Curious as in, _I need to know right now_ , or…?”

“Well, I’m… _very_ curious." He's also an adult. And he's with someone who he's wired to feel safe around. _With_. "What about you?”

“I think it wouldn’t be fair to keep you in suspense like that.” Buck says, half laughing. He dips in to brush a kiss to Eddie’s lips. After all this, this is what ignites a fire of pure want in Eddie’s belly. “Wanna shower with me?”

“Okay,” Eddie speaks way too fast to play it cool, but all it does is make Buck’s eyes go dark with lust, so he doesn’t feel too bad about it.

Buck falters when they step into the bathroom. “Hey, um… this is…. this isn’t…a one off, right?”

“Buck…” Eddie watches as the cheerfulness in Buck’s expression seems to wilt at his tone. “Hey…” he puts his hands back on Buck’s face. Kisses him twice, firm but taking his time. He’s close, and Buck’s hands are on his sides and now they’re chest to chest for real, but it’s not sexy. It’s intimate. “Hey,” he repeats. “You know I like you.” It’s simple. It’s stating facts, really. But even of that, Eddie finds, Buck sometimes needs reminding. “I don’t want to fuck up our work life. And I don’t want to fuck up our friendship.” He has to fight to keep Buck looking at him, but eventually he relents, resigned. There are clearly some wires crossed, here. “Buck, I love our friendship. And I think it feels like it could be the foundation for something really great.”

Buck’s eyes widen slightly, his face showing surprise. “Really?”

Eddie strokes the side of Buck’s face, feeling brave, and safe. Because it’s Buck. He _believes_ in this. “I wanna try. D’you wanna... see how this works? Be with me?”

Buck kisses him. Hard.

In the end, Eddie’s got a feeling like the next ten days without Christopher aren’t going to be too lonely and depressing, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Hope you liked my idea! Feel free to let me know what you thought in the comments (creators live off this stuff).
> 
> If you have a tumblr account and would like to come chat, or reblog the story's post, here's the [link](https://original-cypher.tumblr.com/post/645934930013143040/crestfallen-on-the-landing-chapter-1)!


End file.
